Bonanza: The Lost Years
by NancyHFord
Summary: My thoughts on what happened to Adam after he left the Ponderosa.


Bonanza

The Lost Years

NancyHFord

**Author's Note: My take on what happened to Adam after he left the Ponderosa. This is my first Bonanza fanfic so please be gentle when you read & review. **

Chapter One

"You're a cheat!" Walt Driskol exclaimed, throwing down the cards in his hand.

"I ain't no cheat," Jacob Cooper answered. "That's one thing that my Pa made sure of. That I knew how to win at cards without cheatin' a man."

"Yeah, well, boy...I still think you're a cheat," he said, standing up. His chair went flying backwards and the noise drew the attention of the crowd. The boys at the bar cleared out from behind Driskol. Cooper was a dead shot and they all knew it. Still, better to be safe and dead.

"Mr. Driskol, I'd be obliged if you'd pick up those cards and let's finish up the hand. Kinda need that money, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, boy...I know what you mean. You're a liar and a thief _and_ a cheat."

Jake Cooper had never liked being called a thief. He wasn't a thief but a survivor. Yeah, his Pa had died when he was a child and his step-father had raised him like his own son, but Jake did what he had to do. If that meant beatin' a man in poker or defending himself with the pistol his Pa had left him, so be it.

"Mister, I don't cotton to bein' called a thief," he responded, putting his cards on the table.

"You'd best draw then, boy."

"Are you sure I can't interest you in finishin' this game?"

"No, you thief. I said draw," he commanded drawing his own pistol from the holster.

No one saw it coming. No one even knew he had his gun out but 17 year old Jake Cooper shot Walt Driskol in self-defense. Everyone knew it. One of the men from Walt's outfit ran up to check. "He's dead," he exclaimed. "You kilt him."

Sheriff Tanner ran in to check on the commotion. "What happened here?"

"Self-defense, sheriff. He drew on Cooper over there," the bartender explained.

The sheriff turned to Cooper and asked, "That true?"

He nodded, "yeah, it's true. I tried to talk him down but he wouldn't listen."

"All right...let's go. Gotta take your gun, too."

"For what? I told you that it was self-defense."

"Doesn't matter, Cooper. Judge Bingham will be here in a couple of days. Gotta do this by the book."

"Well, at least I got a bed to sleep in and three squares a day," he answered, handing him his pistol butt first. "What about my rig?"

"Joe, take Cooper's horse down to the stable and have Charlie feed him for a couple of days. Bring his saddle and rig down to the jail for me, would ya?"

Joe nodded and went out the door.

Sheriff Tanner opened the door to the jail cell and Jake stepped in. "Well, it ain't the Astoria now is it," he responded, glancing at his surroundings.

"Are you takin' in children now, sheriff?" the prisoner in the next cell asked. "he's just a kid."

"I ain't no kid, mister," he answered taking off his black cowboy hat and running his fingers through his black hair.

He laughed, "yeah, ya are. You're still a child. Bet you don't even shave yet," he chided.

Jake did his best to ignore the other prisoner but it wasn't easy. He sat down on the bunk and started to remove his boots.

"Whew weee...look at them fancy boots!" he exclaimed, coming over to the bars. Did ya steal those, too?"

He had a second thought on that and decided to keep them on. The last thing he needed was to loose the boots that his pa had bought him when they were in San Francisco. He loved those boots. Jet black with the stripping just so and little gold tips on the points. Jake shook the blanket out the best he could and pulled it up over him and tried to sleep.

"Hoss, Joe...breakfast!" Sam called up the stairs. Sam had cooked their all their favorites for breakfast. Today was special. It marked fifteen years since they'd last seen their brother Adam. They tried to remember special days. His birthday, the day he graduated college. All the while they kept up the search for him. They still couldn't believe that they hadn't found any clues. How can any one man just disappear? Somehow, Adam Cartwright, had.

Joe came down the stairs first. "Where's Pa? He asked Sam.

Sam pointed towards the front porch. Pa often sat out on the porch in hopes that he'd see Adam when he rode up to the house. So far, nothing.

Hoss came down the stairs with the sullen look everyone had gotten used to. He used to be an amiable fella but when Adam disappeared, it all changed. Gone were the jokes and stories. Gone was that big grin he always had. He was the oldest now and in charge of it all. Their pa had all but given up on everything.

"Where's Pa?" Hoss asked. Joe motioned for Hoss to come over to the door. "He's out there," he answered motioning toward the bench.

Hoss had had enough and stormed out to talk to his pa. "Okay, Pa...I've about had it. We all miss Adam but dang it, you've got two more sons and a ranch to run."

Ben Cartwright stood up, "I will not give up on my son," he answered defiantly.

"I'm not askin' you to give up on Adam, Pa. But just remember, that we're here, too," he answered in a small voice. "We miss you."

Joe watched as the two men hugged. He was glad that they'd made up. Hoss had been pretty upset for quite a while. Maybe, just maybe things will get back to normal. Or as normal as they can be.

The three men enjoyed a huge breakfast and pots of hot, black coffee. They were still sitting at the table when they heard the horse whiny outside. Ben jumped up and ran to open the door. It was the sheriff of Virginia City who had come callin' that morning.

"Good morning, Ben. How ya doin' today?"

"Micah Tanner, you old goat. How are ya? We're just enjoying some breakfast. Would you like some biscuits and gravy?"

He patted his stomach, "Oh, no...I better not. I had a little too much myself this mornin'."

"Okay, coffee then?"

"sure, I'll take a cup."

"What brought you out this way, sheriff?" Hoss asked.

"Well, Hoss...I've come to ask you boys a favor. I'm hoping I can convince you too to help me take a prisoner to Stockton."

"Stockton?" Joe asked. "That's a few days ride. What's so special about the prisoner?

"He killed a state senator and his wife so I need to get him over there for his trial. I've made arrangements with a couple of sheriffs along the way to hold him in their jails while we're out on the trail."

"Who's makin' the trip with ya?"

"The three of us and a kid named Cooper. His pa is a sheriff in one of the towns where we're stayin'. Figured he could help us out."

"Sounds good. If Pa don't need us, I'm willin' to go," Joe answered.

"Yeah, me too," chimed Hoss.

"Well, we might as well make it a family affair. I think I'll go, too," Ben said.

Hoss and Joe shared a surprised look. "Pa? You sure?"

"Yeah, son. I think it's time."

TBC


End file.
